Slidable structures can be useful to provide structural support over a range of lengths. For example, telescoping strut or other telescoping channels can allow workers to easily install trapeze or other support structures over a range of lengths. For ease of installation and other reasons, it can be useful to lock a slidable structure (e.g., a telescoping trapeze strut) at a particular length.